It Was You All Along
by iRocket
Summary: Not much you can do when your heart pines and wants; always reaching out to one individual. Not much you can do at all, but you can love that person forever and ever- that you can do. After all, it's been them all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my second fan fiction.**

-x-

Upon writing this I was inspired to do so by **Synchypn0tic17**, who left a nice and pleasent reveiw on my little one-shot: **Inside Hearts**.

Seeing that really made my day and in result we get this start off chapter of my second fan fiction **It Was You All Along.**

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

**Disclaimer;;**

**I do not own the following characters in this story, I'm simply using them for fun.**

**They belong to their respected owners.  
**

* * *

The bar was clean, spic and span without a trace of alcohol permitting the air with its peculiar and tangible stench, no remains of dark glass and clear mugs shattered against the tables and walls.

Tifa Lockhart beamed at her work.

The long, drawn out weekends were always her busiest nights, some came to celebrate a well done week's work, others (those deemed as regulars) simply filtered through only looking for companionship and the usual buzz beer and liquor provided. Tifa offered that companionship, in a non-provocative sense, she often pitied those individuals who grew depressed and incredibly shallow and hammered themselves with obscene terms and objects; they had such fragile self esteem and security.

Tifa had met a few odd customers, but that was just one of the many consequences of being the boss.

The martial artist would never sell her beloved Seventh Heaven; it was her place, her home and her life. Tifa was incredibly proud of the bar and that would never change.

"Never, never." She whispered.

It was a rather peaceful Sunday, nothing too odd or disturbing, aside from the fact that Cloud- dear Cloud Strife- was off on another delivery that required his up most attention and further wedged him apart from the family.

This was custom.

It no longer bothered Tifa like it used to, oh no, not anymore. Certainly none of that pitiful pining and wanting, trying to beseech to Cloud's better nature and sanity.

We couldn't have any of that, not again.

Not ever.

Tifa's following sigh was thoroughly dark and lost; it really was just sad.

"And so stupid." She groaned into her pillow. Tifa growled into the soft light blue material, debating whether or not she should just shred the stupid thing.

Why was everything just so stupid?

Her eyes, dark and lonely and the color of a charming brown, were rounded and wide and reddened. It was times like these that Tifa Lockhart felt truly at loss.

But, there were times she felt wanted, desired and needed, when Cloud would offer a small furtive smile. Those blue eyes, so deep, would lighten up when they rested on her. She felt true bliss when those little moments happened; she longed for them constantly..

Now lying sprawled out on the bed, in her room and locked away (again) Tifa thought of Cloud.

Stupid, stupid- wonderful- Cloud.

Back at home, in Nibelheim, she had such a beautiful life. It was nice albeit lacking without her mother but regardless it was nice.

She recalled, with pain, when Cloud had requested she meet with him.

He had promised then to be her protector, her savior and to always appear as the knight in shining armor.

"_I'll protect you Tifa, always."_

"You said that _then_." She mumbled, twisting her delicate fingers into the light blue sheets, drawing them closer to her face and pressing her lips into a hard line. "But now is different…" Tifa wasn't necessarily the one to be a downer, the sour puss or just the plain party killer, but one grows weary day by day when the one you always loved just passes by. Those little gazes and smiles just weren't enough.

She wanted to give Cloud everything, anything he wanted would be his; if only he would ask.

Was it so hard to just _ask_?

It wasn't just Cloud Strife, it was her too; in a way.

Tifa sighed, groaning soon after and letting out a frustrated scream into her pillow. A soft knock came at the door then, timid and hesitant. Tifa's face softened, but only just a bit.

"Come in."

It was Marlene, sweet little Marlene with eyes slightly round with a familiar fear.

"It's okay Marlene, I'm sorry." The little girl closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"Denzel was worried," she mumbled, choosing to stare at the wood paneling beneath her feet. This wasn't the first little occasion when their caretaker, their mother, would lay in bed without any sign of leaving. "I mean, I was too just-"

Tifa scooted to the edge of her bed, holding out her arms to her adoptive daughter and offering a tangible smile; she hated making them worry, she wanted them to be happy. What sort of role model was she presenting to them?

Tifa Lockhart didn't want to fail in being a mother, that was her biggest fear.

Marlene curled in Tifa's arm, resting her head against her shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Tifa's arm tightened around her, and sighing into her light brown hair she began to hum softly, a little tune she picked up from memory.

She had a vague sense that her parents did this for her: hold her and hum to her, trying to calm her down.

For Marlene it worked wonders too.

"Momma," she mumbled fluttering open her eyes and smiling brightly. Tifa titled her head slightly, her lips raising a fraction into their own best attempted smile.

"When is Cloud coming home?"

Just what she needed to hear, oh stupid, stupid Cloud…

"I don't know." She whispered, sighing and resting her chin atop of Marlene's head.

"I just don't know."

* * *

Deliveries were rather simple, no complex idea about them. Pick up the package, deliver it to it's designated area, collect the gil and leave. Oh there were the times the recipients of the packages requested his services too, he didn't mind. With a firm stoic expression he would accept and set off on another round of deliveries.

It wasn't pleasant work but he enjoyed the simplicity of it.

It helped distract him.

The road stretched out before him, heavy with promise and enjoyment. No traffic to delay him and the metal beast that was Fenrir. He straddled the large obsidian bike and fixed his goggles over his eyes, he kicked the machine into start and was met with the satisfactory purr of Fenrir, deep and powerful.

The wheels grinded into the gravel ruthlessly so and Cloud spun out of the dirt and into the long waiting road.

It curved, rose and fell with the land, often winding into lush wild forests and even large expanses of desolate land. He was perhaps another hour or so away from Edge and at the moment he felt a twinge of homesickness.

Edge was home.

Seventh Heaven was home.

And he couldn't even begin to describe the family that maintained loyal and sweet to him, their forgiveness and constant aide to his crushed heart. Cloud Strife was thankful for them and the amazing Tifa Lockhart always struck him in awe.

Nothing she couldn't do, her charm and power was relentless, the simple image of her was mesmerizing.

And yet-

A sudden pot hole in the road jolted him from his thoughts. With an unpleasant curse he stilled Fenrir from it's awkward swaying and twisted his hand on the throttle, sending the monstrous bike into deadly acceleration.

Cloud watched the sun bank, his mako enhanced eyes peering from behind his shaded goggles. He witnessed the night take over, the sun vanish into slumber, and the stars to dot above him into numerous constellations.

He appealed to his bike by twisting the throttle again, Fenrir jerked and responded with a growl.

Cloud wanted to be home in Edge, under the roof of his home.

In the presence of his best friend and family, that's what he wanted, that's what he needed.

_She_ was what Cloud Strife needed.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**The second chapter is being written as of now, sorry if this one appears a tad short.**

** This is just to get things moving along.**

**-Namuu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Alright an update~**

I have to thank **Synchypn0tic17** and** FREALTA **for their lovely reviews for the first chapter.

I'm hoping you'll enjoy the chapter, I had some difficulty in writing it, something about it just doesn't appeal to me so much. Ah but then times like these just happen, just have to _wing_ it.

* * *

**Disclaimer;;**

**I do not own the following characters in this story, I'm simply using them for fun.**

**They belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**

How late was it? Perhaps a few minutes past midnight, or sometime in the night; where the stars were incredibly bright against the black canvas of the sky. Cloud was fascinated by this simple and nightly occurrence, the stars were unique in numerous ways and held pure value.

Sure they were nothing but smoldering bits and pieces of meteor and rock, but then that was what made Cloud enjoy them so much. If anything, they reminded him of her eyes.

While slowing Fenrir into a luxurious speed he removed his goggles, allowing him to witness the sparkling stars and quiet streets of Edge. Lights were flicked off or smothered by drawn curtains, only the night dwellers of the city loitering about the streets; they were silent and reserved. Cloud never had any trouble with them, he respected their space and in turn they avoided him and the black metal beast he rode upon.

Although some grew curious enough to draw close and inspect Fenrir and his rider, vaguely enthralled and familiar with Cloud but wary enough to stray away when his mako blue eyes fell on their own.

Tonight was another little moment when they drifted closer, well only this time did Cloud's eyes narrow into angry cobalt slits, his grip tightening on Fenrir when he paused just briefly enough to inspect the all too proverbial pair lingering near his home.

A little too close to home.

It was Reno of the Turks, poised casually against the near by lamppost with a lighted cigarette amid his slightly parted lips. Cloud's presence had not been detected, not as of yet, which he was grateful for; an encounter with Reno along with Rude wasn't necessarily and not all entirely pleasant.

Fenrir had an entirely different agenda, apparently. The beast of a bike jerked forward with the slightest bit of pressure from Cloud's already clutched hand, the little disturbance had both Turks spinning around to face the ex-SOLDIER with trivial ample eyes.

"Well, well if it isn't Cloud Strife himself, finally returning home, yo."

* * *

Tifa was having a difficult time falling asleep.

It just wasn't the constant thoughts of Cloud, or the sickening ache in her head and chest, nor was it the fact that two little children were snuggled up in _her_ bed, _again._

Although that _was_ causing her some slight discomfort, but you can not deny a child when they unleash the pouting lips and puppy-dog eyes. Oh no you simply can not tell them 'no'.

That had to be one of Tifa's major weaknesses and Marlene along with Denzel preformed it well, like old time professionals.

She sighed.

After having soothed Marlene with her humming and protective arms Denzel had appeared at her door, eyes wide and unsure. He had been so cute by rather then climbing into Tifa's arms he had simply approached them and gently settled one hand on Marlene's shoulder. His smile was soft and sweet and the little girl had smiled back; white teeth bright against her pink lips.

The little memory had Tifa glancing over at the two in question, Marlene had stolen Tifa's favored blue pillow and had her arms around the plush object in a vice grip. Clearly staking temporary ownership, also a small warning to Denzel who had settled himself close to her with one hand stretched out as if to snatch the pillow in her grasp.

Tifa smiled softly at this and lifted the light blue sheet and black comforter to their shoulders, shielding them from that nightly chill that usually consumed Seventh Heaven.

Once again the night was still and peaceful, Tifa Lockhart simply couldn't sleep and with a heavy sigh she walked down to the first floor of her families lovely home and into the bar.

She needed a drink.

* * *

He could have been home by now.

Cloud could have been lying in his comforting bed, sleeping soundly knowing Tifa and their adoptive children were safely in the toss of sleep and slumber in their own beds.

But no, it just couldn't be that simple.

"Where 'ya been man? Leaving Miss Lockhart all by her lonesome self. Why we were just debating over whether or not we should go keep her company." Reno admitted with a small quirk of his lips.

To invoke the wrath the Cloud Strife was to summon hell and immediate pain and death; or so Rude thought. His eyes flickered over to the warrior, slightly wary when his grip on Fenrir's throttle increased, the glove on his hand straining over the taut skin. The metal beast growled in response.

"Come on Cloud, don't get all fuming and mad." Reno teased, pulling more nicotine from the addictive cigarette (his third one apparently from Rude's earlier comment) with his lips and breath. "We're just concerned for Miss Lockhart's safety and such. Right Rude?"

The red-headed Turk turned to his partner, releasing smoke from his angled and parted lips.

Rude tensed when Cloud's mako blue eyes cut over to glare at him from his peripheral. The bronzed man didn't answer and submit to Reno's teasing, he'd probably get them killed before the night was over.

"Come on Reno, it's late. We should head back to head quarters." At such a god forsaken hour? Cloud's brow rose in questioning.

Reno flicked his cigarette from his lips with forefinger and thumb and smeared out the ember on the concrete; purposely avoiding Rude's comment and Cloud's quizzical stare. Running one hand through his red hair he sighed and pushed away from the lit lamppost with his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, Rude I hear ya'." He grumbled, casting one mischievous blue eye over at Seventh Heaven and the sudden flicker of a yellow light from one of the first floor windows.

"Looks like someone's wide awake yo."

Cloud tensed and followed his stare, his enhanced vision allowing him to see more lights flickering on with the slow rotation of the ceiling fans following after.

The ex-SOLDIER gathered up his best possible glare and grimace and twisted his neck to send Reno and Rude off before he lost his temper.

But the two Turks were already gone.

* * *

Tifa quickly fixed herself a nice small drink, tilting her head back to chug the liquid and ice. She swirled one cube with her tongue, smiling at herself while she crossed her arms to lean on the smooth granite top of the bar.

That's when she heard it, the smooth and deep purr of Fenrir's engine.

Cloud, wonderful -stupid- Cloud was finally home.

He parked Fenrir in his usual spot and gathered up the papers and small packages he was to deliver in the city tomorrow morning. Coming home had lit up his already glowing eyes, he noticed the upstairs' lights were off meaning the children were probably deep into sleep; he'd have to greet them in the morning. They'd be thrilled to know he was home.

But nothing could've compared to when he walked through the front door and met her charming and cool brown eyes, nothing could've compared to her sweet smile when she greeted him.

How was it that something already beautiful could appear even more so with just one glance.

Cloud smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Cloud." Tifa said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder in the process. She was wearing a casual ebony cotton t-shirt with a matching pair of black shorts, simple yet appealing to any man's eye. Tifa Lockhart admired the angles of her crush, the wolf emblem with a ring looped through its muzzle, the snug shirt beneath all the leather and the wild scent of him.

Her lashes swooped low on her cheeks when she met his eyes, a small dust of pink rising from her cream neck.

Cloud took a steady breath and shifted his arms to tighten his grip on the load in his hands; he had the sudden impulse to just let them fall and hit the floor, without a simple care at all.

His hands would be free then to do whatever he wanted.

The beautiful woman offered her assistance (after calming her rapidly beating heart) with the small packages in his gloved hands, always willing to help the man she loved. No matter what. Cloud accepted her help with a pleased smile, it only set her heart into another unsteady rhythm.

Dear Shiva he was handsome.

"How was the trip?" She inquired while heading up the stairs with Cloud not far behind, their steps quiet on the wood flooring so as not to wake Marlene and Denzel.

"Same as always, quiet." He answered simply, watching when her eyes glanced back at him, a small smile playing on her pink lips. "Oh." Was her only answer.

The small sigh that followed disturbed the ex-SOLDIER, he had heard it before when Tifa was saddened or troubled. It alerted him to the inner turmoil hidden in the depths of her brown eyes, and the slight droop of her shoulders and limbs.

Something was wrong with Tifa.

He just didn't know what.

Oh stupid, stupid Cloud.

* * *

**So here we have chapter two, as I stated above this chapter bothers me but once again**

**this is just to get things moving along. (And to brake me from my slight writers' block, I promise better chapters in the future.)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Although it is a bit short d: _again_  
**

**-Namuu  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Thank you, **Kitsune13**, **Mayonaka no Ame**, and **FREALTA** for your wonderful reviews on chapter two. It pushes me to write more and more and I dedicate this chapter to you three.

**I hope you enjoy this, I fancy this chapter for various reasons although there are a few points which trouble me but I believe this little chapter will suffice.**

**I tried adding some warmth and feeling and such to this chapter, with Cloud and Tifa's relationship being slightly complex at is.  
**

**I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations. **

**Anyways, enjoy.****  
**

* * *

A pregnant silence developed between the two, foot falls quiet and light as they passed Marlene and Denzel's vacant room. Cloud's eyes grew narrowed and perplexed by the slight askew condition of the children's room. He stopped and took it upon himself to further investigate thinking that the kids were actually awake and hiding from his presence; probably a cross attempt to surprise him, or as Marlene liked to put it "scare him". His eyes ghosted over the two single beds and shifted over to the open closest, noticing the disheveled piles of numerous toys and trinkets. Cloud even went to his knees and gave a quick scan under both beds, only to come up without any success.

Panic rushed to meet his eyes as he quickly discovered neither Marlene or Denzel were hiding from him or even present in the room.

With a familiar fear resonating in his mako-blue eyes he spun from the room and with having assumed the worst his heart clenched at the possibilities manifesting in his head.

"Tifa-!"

She was no longer in the hall, Cloud's brow drew together in a worried expression.

"Tifa?" He called softer, approaching her room hesitantly while tensing the muscles in his arm and back; prepared to fight. He was the Hero after all. So he cast a direct glimpse inside the woman's room.

"Tifa-"

"Ssh Cloud." She hissed, spinning around to fix him with a halting glare with her hands braced on her hips. Her unpretentious and yet flattering attitude nearly wrestled a laugh out of him, his earlier frightened statement was released in a awkward hot _whoosh_ of air that clearly took Tifa off guard. The panic and fear was still lingering in his sudden gaze but with it came a sense of warmth and humor. The martial artist regarded the warrior for a moment before she swooped low and gathered up the small packages in her arms; offering a teasing smile; she understood the situation now. "Tifa- I-"

"Ssh," She scolded once more and brushed past him with a quiet chuckle. "You'll wake them, now come on." She whispered while nudging Cloud's calf with her foot. "It's very late, and I'm ready to head off to bed." Her voice lacked the appropriate annoyance for her statement, it seemed oddly displaced with her stifled laugh.

Cloud knew better than to react the way he did, but then it was only natural as a maternal figure. Tifa was perfectly capable of handling any situation or invaders on her bar and home; Cloud trusted her with Marlene and Denzel's upbringing and lives. He should've known better than to panic as it was almost an insult to Tifa's responsibility of a mother. He silently battered himself when they entered his office, placing the assorted packages and papers on a long, slim wooden table braced against the wall Cloud began thinking of some humble apologies to the beautiful woman standing behind him. He could feel her warmth and therefore it distracted him, if only slightly. Cloud realized that Tifa was laughing.

It was nice to hear her life, and see her smile, it made Cloud's lips rise up at the corners into a soft and bare smile. He joined in quickly on her laughter, unable to resist the contagious sentiment of the playful moment.

"I'm sorry Tifa," He began with a deep chuckle, "I know-"

"Oh hush Cloud." She scolded with a delicate twinkle captured in her cinnamon brown eyes. Cloud's expression softened when the laughter subsided and was replaced with a strange warmth that neither ignored or could clearly distinguish. It was then that Tifa felt whole, complete and secure. With Cloud standing in front of her and obviously carefree and relaxed she felt accomplished and favored, it made her already bright smile even more so glamorous and Cloud was transfixed.

But it was the late night hour that kept him from acting on the strange impulses hammering down on him.

"Good night Cloud," Tifa said breaking the silence and warmth although traces of it remained present.

"Good night Tifa." He replied, offering her another smile to which she responded with a quietly spoken confession.

"I'm so glad your home Cloud."

_So am I Tifa. So am I._

* * *

She had fallen asleep easily, with a new lighted feeling settled within her and the joy of seeing Cloud so happy and carefree. She smiled secretly for Cloud, she wanted to see more of that smile.

Tifa was snuggled with Marlene nestled beside her and Denzel of course tangled in the light blue sheets and one arm draped over the bed's edge. Tifa had managed to sleep comfortably despite the added company in her bed she enjoyed the simple fact that Marlene and Denzel were so attached to her. It made her feel wanted and loved, important in their lives and responsible and needed in their futures. Having children, especially unique individuals like Marlene and Denzel, had been a secret fantasy Tifa had decided to make it happen.

Although this outcome had not been what she envisioned so many years ago in her adolescent youth she none the less enjoyed it all. Tifa had planned on sleeping in, after all she had been up well past the norm and she needed to make up for the hours lost. She pulled the blankets up her chin lazily and settled in to catch much more needed sleep.

Tifa's dreams were hazy but not undistinguishable, more so like a mesh that settled over her eyes to obscure her subconscious vision. She could easily spot Cloud in the distance, with his mako glowing eyes reaching hers and that sweet smile he revealed. Her hands automatically reached out to him, a gesture that had been occurring more often as if Cloud was drifting further and further; out of her reach. And he was.

She panicked then but didn't scream nor run to him.

Not this time, not in this dream.

Cloud instead ran to her, his eyes were wide with a foreign horror, a sudden realization perhaps that terrified him. His hand were tight around her arms, his slender fingers digging into her flesh. She winced.

This frantic and scared Cloud was a bit off, too much for Tifa's mind to process. She watched his eyes scan over her quickly before they rested on her own.

"Tifa I-" Cloud fell to his knees before her, his eyes pleading and beseeching to her, the question resting on his lips. The confession there but not spoken. Tifa shook her head she couldn't think, couldn't breath. Her dream became lopsided and her head throbbed painfully.

"No, Tifa!" She didn't respond, only a ghostly chuckle sounded through the sudden wide space of her dreams. She ran away, feeling a tug at her limbs and head. She couldn't understand the ominous sensation around her, she pushed herself further, battling this dream; wishing she could wake up. It was too hard, too much for her. Her lungs starved for air, her vision became further obscured by the strange mesh over them, her heart threatened to split open.

It was such a strange feeling.

* * *

"Tifa…" Her name rested on his lips. Her name and image filled his head, her presence consumed him. Cloud was scared of this feeling, the unsettling urge and want that speared through his chest. He didn't understand any of it he could not process the thoughts rumbling through his mind.

"Tifa…" He mumbled again, rising from his head with a steady push of his arms. There was a warmth that had settled inside his body over night from their light hearted laughter, a simple moment that had shifted the tables and course of everything.

But Cloud was unfamiliar with these feelings, these emotions rapidly switching back and forth. He was confused. Truly and deeply confused. Cloud didn't have a proper reaction to this peculiar morning, his eyes were deeply troubled and filled with a deep warmth and slight fear.

"Tifa…"

_I don't know what to do, Tifa. _

_But I know that I have to do something, I have to do something now.

* * *

_

So did you enjoy it?

I enjoyed writing it.

**Something to anticipate in the next chapter:  
**

**What is Cloud going to do now, what is this something that's he thought of. Will he go through with it?  
**

**And why were Reno and Rude actually hanging around Seventh Heaven, and so late at night?**

**Find out in chapter four.**

_-Namuu  
_


End file.
